Make Me Over Extras
by klainehairkink
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots/ficlets from within the fic 'Make Me Over'. Feel free to send in requests. Make Me Over: Anon requested: Kurt's gone through a bad breakup and rushes to the nearest salon to get a new haircut, Blaine the hairdresser helps him and they get talking, ending up with Blaine asking him out. hairdresser!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Someone requested a run in with Blaine's parents again.**

**A/N:** this is set roughly 20 years into their marriage, both Kurt and Blaine are in their late 40's and have two daughters, one who is a freshman in college and one who is a junior in high school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pops," Ella called out in to the empty salon as she pushed open the door. Blaine looked up from his scissors that he was cleaning, to give his eldest daughter a smile.<p>

"Afternoon Ella, how was class?" he asked as she threw her bag onto his counter and flopped down in his chair at his station, pulling her long brown hair out from between her back and the chair.

"Oh my god Papa, my history professor is a genius. She is just so passionate about what she does. I want to be just like her when I'm older," Blaine smiled at his daughter's genuine response.

"Enjoying your courses then?"

"Papa, you have no idea. I mean, I've always liked history, but now I love history," Ella gushed.

"You sound just like your Dad," Blaine smiled as he placed his scissors back in his rolling trolley.

"Speaking of he, where is Dad?"

"Out back in the office. He had some paperwork to go through today, and I think that he's roped your sister in to help him,"

"Well, if anyone knows numbers, it's her," Ella said, Blaine nodded in agreeance.

"Why don't you go and say hi, I've got to set my station up, your uncle should be due in any minute now,"

"Uncle Coop's coming in?" Ella asked, the excitement clear in her voice.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, his salt and pepper curls bouncing slightly with the movement, "But go and see your Dad first," Ella nodded before standing and making her way out to the office, taking her bag with her.

"Hey Dad," she announced as she walked through the door, finding her father and sister hunched around the computer, "How's the number crunching going?" she asked as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk, kicking her feet up.

"Ella-May, would you kindly remove your shoes from my desk," Kurt said, without even looking up from the screen.

"Sorry Dad," Ella replied, placing her feet on the ground.

"Thank you. How was class?"

"Amazing, my history professor is just amazing," Ella gushed again.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it sweetie," Kurt said with a smile, lifting his head to look at his eldest daughter over the screen through his glasses.

"How's work going?"

"I couldn't tell you," Kurt said honestly, "Thank god Juliette knows what she's doing," he said with a smile as he nodded towards his youngest daughter, who's dark and curly hair was pulled up in a bun at the back of her head and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, "She looks like Blaine when she concentrates," Kurt laughed, "What is your Papa up to out there?"

"Uncle Coop is on his way over," Ella said, "Papa was cleaning his gear when I arrived so I guess Uncle Coop is after a free haircut, as always," Kurt laughed at his daughter's eye roll.

"Sounds like someone else I know," he said with a wink towards Ella.

"Hey, I don't exploit my father," Ella said as she raised her hands in a defensive position.

"No, just his employees," Kurt laughed again.

"Well yeah, I still find it weird to have Papa cut my hair. I mean I know that he's the best in like the country or whatever, but he's still my Papa and I still find it weird," Ella said with a shudder.

"I find it weird too," Juliette spoke up while raising her hand, her eyes still not leaving the screen.

"It's not that weird, he cuts my hair all the time and he cuts Uncle Coop's as well," Kurt said.

"No Dad, it's weird," Ella said again, Juliette still nodding in agreeance.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you two to talk about your weird Papa, while I go and find him and appreciate him and all of his weirdness," Kurt said as he stood to leave the room.

"Keep it PG Dad," Ella called out after him with a laugh. She smiled to herself as she heard Blaine taking to Cooper out on the floor, pausing when Kurt arrived, clearly stopping to give him a kiss.

"How's it going over there Jules?" Ella asked, turning her attention to her sister rather than her parents and Uncle.

"Not gonna lie Ella, it would be much easier if both Dad and Papa didn't try to do their own accounts. It just makes my job so much harder," Juliette replied as she paused to push her glasses back up her nose.

"They muck it up again did they?"

"Every month," Juliette replied with a sigh.

"Still thinking about doing accounting and business management at college then?"

"Of course," Juliette said with a nod, "Someone's got to be able to take over this place," she sent her sister a wink. Ella just laughed.

"It's all yours. We all know that I don't have a business brain," Ella replied.

"You're not stupid Ella," Juliette said, looking up to meet her sister's eyes.

"I know," Ella agreed, "I have an artsy brain, like Papa,"

"So have you ever thought about following him then and becoming a stylist?"

"All the time," Ella nodded, "But maybe after college," now it was Juliette's turn to nod.

"Fair enough," Juliette replied. Ella smiled at her younger sister before turning her ear to the salon floor.

"You know, for having both of our parents out there and Uncle Coop, it's awful quiet," Ella said, turning to watch Juliette stop and listen.

"Should we go and see what's going on?"

"I think so," Ella said, standing to lead the way out onto the floor.

They both emerged out into the salon to find Kurt and Blaine standing stock still, holding each other's hands while Cooper was standing next to Blaine with his hand on their Papa's shoulder. All three men were looking towards the reception desk at the older woman standing there. Her eyes seemed to bulge when she saw Ella and Juliette.

"Dad? Papa?" Ella asked, the older woman's eyes grew even more.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey Coop," Blaine said in greeting to his brother as he walked through the salon doors. Everyone else had gone home for the day, so it was just Cooper and the Anderson-Hummel's there.

"Hey Blainey," Cooper replied with a grin, "Are my two favourite nieces here?"

"They are," Blaine said with a laugh, "But they're out the back helping their dad with the books,"

"Not anymore," Blaine turned to see Kurt walk out from the back room, "I think I was being more of a hindrance than a help so I left Juliette to it. Ella is just keeping her company," he stopped next to Blaine and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Hi Cooper," Kurt said in greeting to his brother in law.

"Kurt, always a pleasure," Cooper said with a smile, "So what's the plan Blaine? Where do you want me?" Cooper asked, turning to face his brother.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked when his husband didn't answer, "Blaine?" Kurt asked again, this time sounding a little more worried as he felt Blaine's grip tighten on his hand. He looked up to see his husbands gaze glued on something at the front of the salon. Kurt heard Cooper gasp and saw him place a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Mother," Cooper finally said out loud, Kurt's head snapping up to look at the woman standing next to the reception desk.

Amelia Anderson was standing right in front of her two sons for the first time in over twenty years. Her eyes grew wide as she took in Kurt, and her mouth dropped slightly when she caught a glimpse of the wedding band on his left ring finger. Kurt felt his heart speed up when he heard movement behind him. He knew that his two daughters had come into view when Amelia's eyes grew slightly wider again. He stroked his thumb over Blaine's hand, trying to calm his husband.

He knew what Amelia was thinking, there was no mistaking Ella and Juliette as Kurt and Blaine's daughter's they were both spitting images of their fathers.

"Dad? Papa?" Kurt heard Ella ask behind him. He couldn't believe that Amelia's eyes could grow any wider.

"Dad, Papa?" Kurt heard Amelia question quietly from across the salon.

"I'm Papa, and Kurt is Dad," Blaine replied, his throat sounding dry.

"Oh Blaine," Amelia said, her eyes clouding over. Since Kurt had last seen her, her facial features seemed to have softened with age, the hateful look that she always had towards Blaine, seemed to have all but vanished, "Blaine," she whispered again, taking a step closer. Cooper also took a small step forwards, clearly trying to protect his younger brother from their mother, even though Cooper was now almost sixty.

"Papa?" Juliette asked quietly behind them, sounding just as confused as her sister.

"It's ok Juliette," Blaine said softly, turning to face his youngest daughter, who took a step closer and wrapped her arms around Blaine's waist, tucking her head under his chin, ducking under Cooper's arm in the process "It's ok," Blaine whispered, trying to blink back tears as he kissed the top of Juliette's head. Ella followed her sister and moved to stand next to Kurt, placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Amelia said, taking another step forwards, "I'm so, so sorry,"

"Why are you here, mother?" Cooper asked, moving his hand to squeeze Juliette's shoulder gently after both her and Ella let out a small gasp at the sound of the word mother.

"Cooper, Blaine," Amelia paused, clearly upset about what she had to say next, "It's about your father,"

"What about him?" Cooper asked, his voice still sounding empty.

"He's sick, it's not looking good," Amelia said quietly, her eyes now downcast. Kurt felt Blaine stagger slightly next to him.

"So why are you here?" Cooper asked, Blaine still to shocked to speak.

"Does he want us to see him?" Blaine asked, his voice shaky.

"I don't know," Amelia replied, "Bit I wanted to see you. I've missed you both so much. I know that what happened all those years ago hurt the two of you and I don't think I could ever apologise enough, but I've missed you Blaine, and you Cooper. You're my boys," she finished as the first tear fell down her cheek.

"Mother," Blaine spoke up after a moments silence, "I'd like you to meet your granddaughters," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in encouragement, "This is our eldest, Ella- May Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel," Blaine said with a gesture to Ella, still holding on to Kurt, putting emphasis on the last name, "And this is our youngest Juliette Amelia Anderson-Hummel," Kurt watched as another tear slid down Amelia's cheek at the realisation that her name had been used as a middle name. Both girls lifted their hands in a small wave.

"Oh Blaine," Amelia sobbed, "And Kurt," she said, turning to look at Kurt, "I'm so proud of the both of you," she said with a smile though her tears.

"Mom," Blaine coughed out wetly as he let go of Kurt's hand and gently placed Juliette around Cooper before rushing forwards and into his mother's open and waiting arms.

"My Blaine, my beautiful, beautiful Blaine," Amelia whispered into Blaine's hair as she brushed back his curls, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long,"

"I'm just glad that you're here now," Blaine whispered back.

"Is Papa ok Dad?" Juliette asked as she moved from Cooper's arms, to stand under Kurt's waiting arm.

"He's going to be just fine sweetie," he replied, kissing both of his daughter's heads as he watched Cooper move forward to join his mother and brother, "He's going to be just fine,"

It may have taken over thirty years for Amelia to accept Blaine, but as Kurt stood watching his husband embrace his mother, he was glad that they were able to reconnect.

.

* * *

><p>I hope that you enjoyed the first (of hopefuly, many) ficlet to do with Make Me Over.<p>

If you have a prompt request, please don't hesitate to send it through.

And don't worry, the wedding will be coming up, I'm just to tired to write that one right now :)


	2. Chapter 2

**awetdreamforthewebzine **(over on Tumblr) **prompted: **Kurt finding his first gray hairs

* * *

><p>"Oh shit," Kurt swore loudly to himself as he looked in the mirror while getting ready for work.<p>

"That's a dollar in the swear jar Dad," Juliette sang out as she walked passed Kurt and Blaine's room.

"Juliette," Kurt sighed as he called out to his youngest daughter.

"What?" she called back from her room.

"Go and get your father for me,"

"Papa," Juliette yelled, still from her room.

"I could have done that," Kurt sighed to himself as he heard Blaine running down the hallway.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kurt heard Blaine ask, sounding breathless and worried.

"Dad's having a crisis, he needs you in the bathroom," his fifteen year old replied.

"Eww, that sounds like code for something gross," Ella called out from her room.

"Not the time," Kurt said loudly, still at his place in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked carefully as he stuck his head around the bathroom door, "Are you ok?"

"No Blaine, I'm not ok," Kurt said, his tone tense, "Does this look ok?" he asked, his fingers pointing up to his hair. Blaine took a step closer to inspect what Kurt was pointing about.

"I don't understand, I don't see anything different?" Blaine replied, sounding confused, still looking closely at Kurt's hair.

"It's grey Blaine," Kurt said matter of factly.

"Sweetie, it's not grey," Blaine said smiling softly at his husband.

"Blaine, here, look," Kurt placed both his hands on either side of Blaine's face and pulled his head closer to his own, "Right here," Blaine blinked a couple of times, adjusting his focus. Upon closer look, Blaine noticed the single, short strand of grey hair.

"Oh sweetheart," Blaine whispered, trying to hide his smile.

"I'm old Blaine," Kurt replied quietly, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, closing his eyes.

"You're not old Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning in to press a kiss against Kurt's lips.

"Yes I am. I'm forty five," Kurt said with a pout.

"Forty five isn't old, Kurt," Blaine said, his arms coming up to wrap around Kurt's neck, "But if you want, I can help you fix it?"

"Please," Kurt asked, his eyes meeting Blaine's, silently pleading him to do something to help.

"As you wish," Blaine smiled as he pecked Kurt's nose. Before Blaine even had a chance to say anything else, Kurt was out of his arms, out of the bathroom and rushing into their bedroom, pulling Blaine's black nylon cape out from the bottom drawer and fastening it around his own neck before sitting himself down in Blaine's chair without a word, "That was fast," Blaine laughed as he followed Kurt into their bedroom.

"I don't want to much around with this Blaine," Kurt replied, "Now do what you have to do,"

"Ok," Blaine smiled again as he stepped up in front of Kurt, pushing his hair from side to side before finally pulling at something.

"Ouch," Kurt gasped as Blaine's hand came away from his head after he felt a quick and sharp pain, "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing gently at the spot.

"Fixed it," Blaine grinned, holding up the single grey hair as evidence.

"You cheeky bastard," Kurt said, swatting at Blaine's hand, "Now you're just promoting premature balding by pulling out my beautiful hair,"

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice lowering as he reached forward to undo the cape from behind Kurt's neck, dropping it on the floor once it was undone, "You worry too much," Blaine said with a grin as he climbed up to straddle Kurt's lap, knees resting on either side of Kurt's hips, his hands moving again to cup Kurt's cheeks before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Gross," Kurt and Blaine quickly pulled apart at the sound of their two daughters complaining, in unison, about the act of romance displayed in front of them.

"Bedtime girls," Blaine called out, smiling at Kurt again and leaning forward for another kiss.

"And people wonder why we don't want Papa cutting our hair in that chair,"

Both Kurt and Blaine chuckled into the kiss at the sound of Juliette's departing words.

"Well, we know where she gets it from," Blaine sighed.

"Cooper," they both replied with a nod before moving in for yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>Feel free to request stuff over on Tumblr, or just come and say hi. I promise I don't bite :)<p>

I'm **klainehairkink** and I think there's a link on my profile page here?


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of you requested:** First haircut

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you sitting there touching it isn't going to help the situation," Blaine said, looking at his husband.<p>

"I know," Kurt sighed, "It's just hard,"

"You're telling me," Blaine replied, sitting on the bed next to Kurt, "But I still stand by the fact that I don't want to be the one to do it,"

"And why not?"

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "We've been through this, this is a big thing, not just for us, but for us as parents," Blaine sighed again as he reached out and placed a gentle hand on Ella's cheek, who was currently asleep in Kurt's lap, "And I kind of want to go through this as a parent and not as a hairdresser right now," Kurt nodded in understanding as Blaine finished.

"Ok," he said with a whisper, leaning over to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek, "But who?"

"Kelly," Blaine replied, "She's good with kids,"

"Right, tomorrow morning then?" Kurt asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Blaine nodded in agreement.

Tomorrow morning came and both men found themselves with butterflies in their stomachs as they pushed their daughters in their own strollers, down the street to the salon.

"Morning boys," Kelly sung out as they entered the salon. Kelly had come a long way in the industry since signing on as Blaine's assistant over six years ago, "I thought that you weren't working today Blaine?" Kelly asked, looking between the two nervous men.

"I'm not," Blaine answered, "However, I was wondering if you were free for the next half hour?"

"Sure am, first client isn't in for another forty five minutes. How come?"

"Ok, so today Kelly, I won't be speaking to you as your boss, I'll be speaking to you as a rather nervous father who has brought his three year old in for her first haircut,"

"Oh Blaine," Kelly replied, her smile going soft, "You'll be fine. You give first haircuts all the time,"

"I know, but this time it's our daughter,"

"And how are you holding up Kurt?" Kelly asked, turning her attention to Kurt, who was now holding a sleeping Juliette.

"I'm ok," Kurt nodded.

"Ok, shall we get started?"

"Ella, honey, would you like to come with Papa?" Blaine asked as he crouched down to look his eldest daughter in the eye.

"Where?" Ella asked.

"We're going to get your haircut sweetie,"

"Ok," Ella replied, lifting her arms for Blaine to pick her up.

"Well that was easy," Blaine whispered to Kurt as he passed him on the way to Kelly's station.

"Ok Ella, would you like to sit on Papa's lap or do you want to sit all by yourself?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"By myself," she said as she wiggled down from Blaine's arms and climbed up into the chair, waiting for Kelly to cover her with the cape.

"Now do you know what this does Ella?" Kelly asked as she fastened the cape behind Ella's neck.

"Yes, it stops the hairs from making me itchy. Daddy wears one when he sits is Papa's chair. But I don't want my hair like Daddy's. Is that why Papa isn't doing it?"

"She's very inquisitive isn't she," Kelly laughed as she picked up her spray bottle and began to dampen Ella's hair.

"She gets that from both of us," Kurt laughed, standing off to the side, still cradling a sleeping Juliette, Blaine nodded, taking a seat at his station which was right next to Kelly's.

"Right fathers, what are we doing?" Kelly asked as she began combing through Ella's, now, wet hair, which fell a couple of inches below her shoulders.

"Blaine," Kurt gestured indicating to his husband to fill in the details.

"Well, obviously she's never had a haircut before, so her ends are still very wispy, so if it we me, I'd take off a good few inches to even everything out and to insure that it will grow out to be thick and healthy,"

"SO is that what we're doing then? A good few inches?" Kelly asked, indicating with her comb where Ella's hair could be cut to, which was just below her jaw line. Blaine gulped at the hair underneath the comb which had the potential to end up on the floor any minute.

"Maybe not quite so short. We'll stick with a bob, but maybe a medium length bob," Blaine said, taking a comb from his own station and showing Kelly the new length, just above Ella's shoulders.

"Ok then. Would you like me to tie the ends so that you can keep the hair for her baby book?"

"Yes please," Kurt replied. Kelly smiled and took a small elastic band from the top of her tray before combing Ella's hair into a low ponytail and securing it with the band.

"Ok Ella, I need you to keep very still for me ok?"

"Ok," Ella replied with a smile, slightly bowing her head. Kurt looked at Blaine and winked, they both knew that Ella had picked that up from watching Blaine cut Kurt's hair so many times over the last year. Ella liked to come and sit on their bed and watch Blaine cut Kurt's hair. She was always so amazed that her Dad would sit down looking one way and then when he stood up, he would look very different. She would also giggle at how soft and yet prickly his new hair felt under her touch.

"Here we go," Kelly said while picking up her scissors. She pulled the ponytail downwards slightly to create tension and then before Blaine could blink, he scissors sunk into Ella's hair and began to cut just above the band. Blaine watched as just under three inches of his daughters beautiful brown hair was cut off and handed to him. He couldn't believe how different it felt to be on the other end of the haircut. It was usually him reassuring nervous parents and struggling children that everything would be ok, and now, here he was, his own daughters tiny ponytail resting in his hand. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ella giggle beside him as she moved her head from side to side, causing her shorter hair to swish around her shoulders.

"This is fun," she said as she giggled again.

"You're going to look gorgeous Ella, but I just need you to hold still for a little longer ok," Ella nodded as Kelly started to section off her hair. Kelly worked quickly and methodically as she cut Ella's hair to the length specified by Blaine. She knew that you had to move fast before the child began to get bored or agitated.

"There you go Ella," Kelly said as she switched her blow dryer off and moved to undo the cape from around her neck, "Looking as beautiful as ever," Ella leaned forwards in the chair to inspect her new haircut. It fell to just above her shoulders, still giving Kurt and Blaine the option to tie it up and get it off of her face if need be.

"It looks so much healthier," Kurt said as he leaned in to give Kelly a one armed hug, "Thanks Kelly,"

"Thank you Kelly," Ella said from the chair.

"You're welcome sweetie," Kelly said with a smile as she patted Ella's shoulder, "Thank you for being such a good client,"

"You're welcome,"

"Thank you so much Kelly," Blaine said as he stood and pulled Kelly in for a hug, "You did a really fantastic job,"

"Well, I learned from the best," she said with a wink, "Would you like a bag for her ponytail?"

"No thanks, I've got a few in my station," Blaine smiled as he turned to his own station and pulled a small bag from one of the drawers under the counter.

"Daddy, Papa, how do I look?" Ella asked with a grin as she moved her head from side to side, giggling at the feeling of the ends of her shorter hair brushing against her neck.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Blaine said as he picked Ella up and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Like a princess," Kurt added as he kissed her other cheek. Ella just giggled again.

"Thanks again Kelly," Blaine said as he waited for Kurt to retrieve the strollers which one of the girls had placed out the back for them. Blaine buckled Ella in once Kurt had returned, with Juliette already strapped into hers, and both men made their way out of the salon and began the walk home.

"That wasn't too bad now was it Blaine?" Kurt asked with a chuckle, bumping his shoulder against his husbands.

"Shh you," Blaine replied with a laugh,"

"One down, one to go," Kurt replied with a wink as he leaned forward to check on Juliette, he stood back up with a smile once he'd seen that their eleven month old was still asleep and had slept through their entire outing.

"At least I still have two years to mentally prepare myself for the next first haircut," Blaine replied.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt laughed as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone who sent in this prompt, I hope I gave you what you were after :)<p>

Also, before I get questions regarding a three year olds speech abilities, I deal with kids this age everyday and trust me, most of them can communicate very well and they will tell you exactly what they want and don't want, regardless of the parent (it's quite amusing). Of course there are some whose speech isn't as developed, but the majority of them definitely know what they are saying and can very easily hold a conversation with you, based on the topics that a three year old enjoys, of course :)

If you have a prompt that you want me to write within this verse-y thing that I've got going on, please don't hesitate to send it in, either here or on Tumblr :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon requested: **Samantha gets a haircut from Kurt and Blaine, as a surprise for Cooper?

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam," Blaine greeted his sister-in-law as she pushed open the door to his barber shop, "What can I do for you today?" he pulled her in for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Actually Blaine, I'm your next appointment. I booked it under a false name because I know that Cooper comes in here and I didn't want to go through you in the salon because I know that he goes there as well," she said with a laugh.

"Ok?" Blaine said, confusion evident on his face, "Still just a bit confused as to why you're in my barbershop though Sam," Sam smiled at her brother-in-law.

"I want you to cut my hair,"

"Ok, but I do that every few weeks," Blaine said, still confused as he sat Sam down and undid her hair from her bun.

"I know, but I want this one to be a surprise for Cooper, which is obviously why I'm here and not in your usual chair next door in the salon,"

"Oh, this sounds like it could be fun," Blaine said with a smile as he looked at Sam in the mirror and combed through her hair with his fingers. Her hair still fell a few inches below her shoulders, she had never asked Blaine to change the length since he had started cutting her hair for her, "And what were you thinking of doing?"

"First question, are you able to colour in here?" Sam asked, knowing that it wasn't a salon equipped with the right tools.

"Absolutely. I can just shoot next door and pick up what I need," Sam nodded at Blaine's answer.

"Ok, well then I want you to lighten everything up. My hair has gotten darker over the years and I don't like the dirty blonde colour that it is right now. I don't want to go super blonde, but I just want it to look a bit warmer,"

"That will be no problem," Blaine said, still moving his hands through her hair, "And the cut?"

"I want to go shorter," Blaine stilled and looked up at Sam in the mirror. She had never asked him to go shorter before.

"How much? An inch or so?" he asked, moving his hands to the ends of her hair.

"I was thinking, something around here," Sam said, moving her hands upwards and placing them just below the nape of her neck, before moving them forwards, tracing the path of an A-line bob.

"Wow, that's quite a change Sam," Blaine said with a smile, as he picked up her hair in a ponytail to look at the back of her neck, "Do you mind if I suggest something?"

"Not at all," Sam said with a smile and a shake of her head, "You're the professional,"

"How comfortable would you be with me using clippers?" Blaine asked and noticed Sam visibly freeze.

"Um," she began, clearly lost for words.

"Don't worry Sam, that answered my question," Blaine said with a smile as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I only asked, because the length that you showed me would require me to do a bit of clean up along your hairline and possibly a bit of blending and I have had female clients before who just simply don't like clippers. So what I can do instead is take the back not quite as short as you showed me, probably to here," Blaine said as he ran his fingers along Sam's neck, just above her shoulders, "But still leave the front layers longer. That way it will still be an A-line bob, but it will just look like it's grown out,"

"Ok, that sounds perfect," Sam said with a nod.

"And you'll still be able to tie it back for work if need be," Blaine said with a smile.

"Thanks Blaine. I'm glad you're my stylist. My previous hairdresser would have just jumped in there and hacked everything off without even asking a simple question like how comfortable I am with clippers,"

"That's why I'm the best," Blaine winked.

"Modest much?" Sam said a she laughed.

"Right, well I'll start with the colour and that way it gives you time to think about the cut in case you want to make any changes. Hang tight for a second and I'll be back with what I need," Sam nodded and made herself comfortable in the barber's chair that she was sitting in. It was the first time that she hadn't been sitting in a salon chair while getting her hair done and it took a little getting used to.

"You ok Sam?" Blaine asked as he came back in pushing a trolley with his supplies.

"Yeah, just getting used to the chair," she replied with a small laugh.

"I understand. They're a bit different to salon chairs," Blaine answered as he pulled his cape out and fastened it around her neck. They both proceeded to converse while Blaine brushed the colour through her hair and while they waiting for it to process. It was just over an hour later when Blaine began washing it out.

"I know it's a little hard to tell while your hair is still wet Sam, but what do you think?" Blaine asked as he undid the towel from around Sam's hair, letting it fall over her shoulders.

"I'm excited," Sam said with a grin as she moved her head from side to side, her new colour catching in the light.

"It'll look much better once it's dry," Blaine reassured her, "Now, are we still all go for the cut?" Blaine asked as he combed through her hair, beginning to section it off.

"Yes, I want you to do it," she said with a definite nod.

"Ok," Blaine nodded back in reply with a smile as he gently directed her head into a bow and combed the hair not sectioned off at the back, flat onto her neck, "Now this may feel like I'm taking it shorter than what I said, but it's only because your head is bowed that the hair is resting further up your neck, ok?" Blaine said in clarification.

"Ok," Sam replied. Blaine felt her take a breath as he rested his open scissors against the back of her neck, just above the fastened cape. Once he had manoeuvred them into position, he carefully closed his scissors and just like that, around four inches of hair fell to the floor. Sam let out a small breath, knowing that there was no turning back now.

Blaine continued to work his way around Sam's head, moving methodically and precisely. Sam knew that Blaine liked to concentrate while he cut, so she just sat there in silence, watching Blaine do his job, with a small and excited smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see the finished product and then to see Cooper's reaction when she got home. He just thought that she had to work late today, not that she was currently sitting in her brother-in-law's barbershop having a lot of hair cut off.

Sam closed her eyes as Blaine moved around to stand in front of her, moving his comb down her head to help create a side part for her. Once he had swept her hair to the side that he wanted, he took his scissors and gently ran them down the length of her hair, giving her subtle layers in the front as well as side-swept bangs.

Blaine pulled out his blow-dryer and began to style Sam's hair using his flat brush. Once her hair was dry and sitting in a style that Blaine was happy with, her pulled out his scissors again and began touching everything up, using only the very ends of his scissors to cut tiny amounts of hair off to create an even cut. Finally he pulled a spray out from his trolley and lightly dusted Sam's hair with it, before following with his straightening irons.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked once he'd finally put down all of his tools. Sam looked at herself in the mirror with awe.

"Blaine," she whispered, "Oh my god," she smiled as she moved her head from side to side, her hair moving softly around her face, "I didn't know that I could look like this," she smiled again as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh Sam, don't cry," Blaine soothed as he undid the cape and pulled her in for a hug.

"I feel so beautiful," she said as she placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"You've always been beautiful," Blaine replied as he kissed her cheek in return.

"Thank you so much,"

"Sam, it was my pleasure," Blaine smiled, giving her one final squeeze before letting go, "Now you better go and get home to surprise my brother," Blaine said, leading Sam to the door.

"I'm sure he'll be surprised," Sam laughed as she tucked her freshly cut hair behind her ear.

"See you later Sam," Blaine said with a wave.

"Bye Blaine, and thanks again," Sam called as she walked down the street, her hair swishing around her neck as she walked.

* * *

><p>"You're home later than I thought," Kurt said in greeting as Blaine walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Good evening my love, I missed you too," Blaine said with a laugh as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Cheeky," Kurt grinned as he returned the kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Gross," both men turned to see a rather disgusted looking seven year old staring at them from the doorway.

"Ella-May Elizabeth, I thought you were supposed to be in bed?" Kurt asked, as he heard Blaine's phone beep with a message.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to Papa,"

"Goodnight sweetheart," Blaine said as he pocketed his phone and picked up his eldest daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Sleep tight," he whispered once he'd carried her down the hallway and tucked her back into bed.

"Night Papa," Ella said with a yawn as she rolled over and fell asleep.

"Where were you? I was starting to worry," Kurt asked once Blaine returned back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I'm late Kurt. I had my final client at five thirty and I thought it was just going to be a quick haircut, but it was Sam who turned up,"

"Sam?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, she'd booked an appointment with me for herself under a false name. She wanted to surprise Coop and didn't want him finding out. So what I thought was just going to be a forty minute haircut, turned into almost two and a half hours of colouring and cutting and styling. I was going to call, but I got a bit caught up in it all. I'm sorry if I worried you," Blaine apologised.

"It's ok. I know how you get once you start on someone's hair. And if I can ask, what did she end up asking you to do?" Kurt asked, his inquisitive nature taking over.

"Wait till you see her Kurt, she looks amazing," Kurt gestured for Blaine to elaborate, "I lightened her hair colour for her. It's just a shade warmer than it was when we first met her and I completely changed her style,"

"Stop teasing, tell me what you did," Kurt pressed.

"She wanted a big change so I cut her a longer version of an A-line,"

"An A-line bob?" Kurt asked, "But they're like, really short in the back," Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, we didn't go quite that short, she wasn't too comfortable with the idea of me using my clippers to cut her hair, so I lengthened the back to here," Blaine said as he ran his fingers along the back of Kurt's neck, just above his shoulders to show where he cut Sam's hair, causing Kurt to shiver slightly at the contact, "And left the front layers slightly longer. She looks amazing. The style is perfect for her. I mean she was gorgeous with her long hair, but seeing her shorter hair, it's like she was made for it,"

"I can't wait to see her. I bet Cooper was surprised,"

"Yeah, already had a text from him," Blaine said with a laugh.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked with a laugh, curious to see his brother-in-law's reaction. Blaine pulled his phone back out of his pocket and scrolled through to find Cooper's message. Kurt laughed when Blaine brought it up on the screen.

_Blainey, I have never loved you more. Although I will never love you more than my beautiful, stunning, sexy wife. I owe you._

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reqesut anon.<p>

If you have something you want me to write, just flick me a message here or on Tumblr :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, I couldn't just let Darren's new haircut go unwritten about could I._

_I still have a lot of thought on it, this fic doesn't quite convey all of my feelings, however, it was nice to get a little bit of my thoughts out there._

_(I miss the longer curls!)_

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Kurt looked up from his desk to see Amanda, his boss and head of design at Vogue, standing right in front of him holding a folder full of what he could only guess were photos for his next assignment. Since landing the role of creative director at Vogue, he had also picked up the stand in role of part time fashion writer while Shelly was out on maternity leave.<p>

"Yes Amanda, how can I help you?" Kurt asked, putting his pen down to focus on his boss.

"Do you know where your husband is this weekend?" Amanda asked with a hint of something in her voice that sounded almost like teasing.

"Yes?" Kurt answered cautiously, "He's been asked to make a guest appearance at the Vidal Sassoon hair show up town, I said goodbye to him this morning. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right on the money," Amanda said with a sly smile, "And how would you describe your husband's current look?"

"In layman's terms, I guess you could say that he looks as though he should be hanging out Burning Man rather than running a high end salon. He's going for the wild man look at the moment," Amanda nodded.

"And would you say that you are enjoying his experimental hair and facial growth?" Kurt was beginning to wonder where this conversation was heading.

"I definitely don't not like it, sometimes it's fun to play with the long curls at the back of his neck, and the beard makes for an interesting time, but I do miss the cleaned up version of my husband that's for sure,"

"Excellent," grinned Amanda, "Then you won't mind writing about the new hairstyle that your husband is sporting at this year's Sassoon show," Amanda dropped the file on Kurt's desk and walked away with no further comment other than what Kurt would only call a 'shit eating grin'.

Kurt felt his heart begin to race as he turned the file around to read the front cover '_Blaine Anderson: new haircut Fall 2020_'. He took a breath as he opened the file to see the first picture; it was Blaine standing front on to the camera, on stage with a model sitting, caped, in front of him while he was working a comb through her damp hair. He took a good look at Blaine, his curls were still falling over his forehead in the front, but he noticed that there was nothing sticking out from the back of neck. He pulled out the second photo, a side on view, showing that Blaine's hair was significantly shorter in the back, but building up to a layered top.

His face was also bare, making him look, easily, at least five years younger. Kurt felt a pang of loss while looking at his husband's clean shaven face, remembering to ask Blaine to at least grow back a small amount of stubble.

Kurt smiled as he looked through the rest of the photos, laughing to himself as he thought about Blaine getting his haircut that morning, thinking he'd be able to surprise Kurt with it tonight. Kurt pulled out his phone and sent off a couple of quick texts, one being to Blaine reading '_looking forward to seeing you tonight ;)_', before opening a new document on his computer and getting to work.

It was an hour later before he got a reply '_dammit, I thought I could surprise you tonight. I guess fashion writers always have to be ahead of their game. Looking forward to reading your article xx_' Kurt laughed as he read Blaine's text, smiling to himself about how the tables would be turned when Blaine got home that night.

He paused briefly again from writing to answer his phone that had started to ring.

"Hey Kelly," Kurt said as he put his phone on speaker and continued to type.

"Hey Kurt, just making sure that I read your text right. Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Yep, only if you can fit me in though,"

"Fitting you in is no problem. I just thought it was Blaine who usually took care of your hair?"

"I'm trying to surprise him. His surprise failed, so it's my turn," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Dammit, we were hoping that the pictures wouldn't show up at your office until tomorrow,"

"We?"

"Yeah, Blaine asked me to cut his hair this morning before the show," Kelly answered.

"Well, you did a great job Kelly, thank you for leaving it longer in the front,"

"You're very welcome. Now while I've got you here, what am I doing for you this afternoon?"

"Just a tidy up. I want enough cut off for Blaine to notice a difference, but I want enough left for him to cut it again. Not that you won't do a beautiful job, it's just -,"

"Blaine likes to have his fingers in your hair," Kelly finished for him.

"Exactly. So what time do you want me?"

"Well, Blaine won't be done til around six tonight because today is Friday and they're only doing demonstration cuts today, tomorrow will be his busiest day, so if you stop in around four thirty, that should give me plenty of time to tidy you up and for you to get home,"

"Ok, sounds good. Thanks for that Kelly," Kurt finished saying his goodbyes and hung up, turning his attention back to his screen to finish off his article before sending it through to Amanda and his editing team.

"I'm off for the weekend," Kurt said as he leaned against Amanda's door frame into her office, "I've emailed you through the article and sent everything else off to where it needs to be,"

"Thank you Kurt. Have you heard from Blaine?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, he was a bit disappointed that the surprise of his new hair was ruined, but that's ok because I'm off now to get mine cut to surprise him," Kurt said.

"Cheeky," Amanda replied with a laugh, "Well have a great weekend Kurt and I look forward to seeing your new haircut on Monday,"

"You have a great weekend to Amanda," Kurt said with a wave and made his way out of the office and down town to his and Blaine's salon.

"Kurt, I'm home," Blaine called out as he shut their front door behind him, making his way into the living room.

"Hey honey, busy day?" Kurt called out from the kitchen. Blaine changed direction at the sound of his husband's voice and walked through the door opposite the living room, into the kitchen.

"Yeah, my hands are killing me, I'm so looking forward to -," Kurt smirked at Blaine cutting himself off mid sentence. He met Blaine's eyes and held his gaze, before watching as Blaine's eyes moved upwards and to both sides of his head. Kurt smirked again as Blaine's eyes bulged and he swiftly made his way around the island counter and stopped in front of Kurt, lifting his hands to move through Kurt's hair and to run up and down the back of his head.

"Surprise," Kurt said with a grin, "Two can play at your game mister," he finished with a wink.

"You didn't," Blaine finally spoke.

"I did," Kurt confirmed with a nod.

"Who?" Blaine asked, still inspecting Kurt's hair, pulling at pieces with his fingers to make sure everything was the same length.

"Oh just that usual homeless guy we see on the subway whose always offering a threesome," Kurt laughed again as Blaine's face drained of all colour, "Relax sweetheart. It was Kelly, like I'd trust just anyone with my hair. And she only trimmed it up for me, thought I'd leave the serious cutting to you," Kurt said as he pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips, "But other than that, I've had a very odd day," Kurt felt Blaine relax into his arms.

"Do tell," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to Kurt's jaw as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Well, it was all to do with you. Turns out that I had to write an article today focusing on trend setting trend setters and whose pictures land on my desk, none other than Blaine Anderson-Hummel sporting a new haircut which I was to write about for the next edition,"

"No way, that's how you found out about my hair?"

"That's how I found out about your hair," Kurt replied with a nod, "Critiquing it from all angles. Kelly did a good job," Kurt said as he ran his hand up the back of Blaine's head, brushing through his shortened curls before tangling his fingers in the longer ones remaining at the top of his head.

"She did. Speaking of Kelly, how about we go back to our room and you can read me that article while I finish up your hair. I'm guessing that by the feel and look of it she only used scissors,"

"You would be correct," Kurt said as he followed Blaine back to their room and took a seat in the barber's chair, "I told her just a small trim using scissors would be enough before you like to play with your equipment," Kurt said with a wink as Blaine fastened his cape around Kurt's neck.

"You would be correct," Blaine said as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "Ok, start reading please sir," Blaine said as he picked up his clippers and flicked them on with his thumb, causing a low hum to fill the room. Kurt cleared his throat and began to read his article which he'd saved to his phone.

"_Stylist Blaine Anderson-Hummel sent a ripple of surprise through our Vogue offices today when he unveiled a new haircut at the Vidal Sassoon hair show being held in upper Manhattan this week. _

_Usually here at Vogue we are immune to being surprised when a top stylist gets a new haircut, it's almost as if it's in their job description, however you can grantee that there was at least one Vogue employee who was more stunned than the others and that would be none other than Mr. Anderson-Hummel's husband who sent him off to work this morning looking beautiful and shaggy, only to, hours later, have photos dumped on his desk showing off his husbands new shorter cut._

_Let it be known however that Mr. Anderson-Hummel is a fan of Mr. Anderson-Hummel's new hair and he would like to add that the cut itself is meticulously done; every curl is falling the way it should be. He's just a little bit frustrated that there are no curls at the base of Mr. Anderson-Hummel's neck anymore for him to twist his fingers into, as we can see that the back in particular has been cropped quite short, using a scissor over finger technique which involved chipping into each curl rather than cutting in a straight line; a very tedious task with hair as thick as Mr. Anderson-Hummel's. The sides have been trimmed down to match the back, however, we can see that towards the front and the top layers have been left longer, giving more curl and shape around Mr. Anderson-Hummel's face. _

_We can safely say here that, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, your hair looks sexy pushed back; however, this change in style for you is just as sexy!_

_Overall, we here at Vogue approve of this new fall cut for Mr. Anderson-Hummel, and you can be sure that the other Mr. Anderson-Hummel will be planning a surprise of his own for Mr. Anderson-Hummel when he gets home. _

_He won't be reading this before then, so let's just say that two can play at this 'new haircut' game Blaine!_

_- Kurt Anderson-Hummel" _

"That was a lot of Mr. Anderson-Hummel's," Blaine said once Kurt had finished reading. Blaine now guiding Kurt's head down again as he cleaned up his neck line with his unguarded clippers.

"I just wanted to let the people know how a husband reacts to his husband's new haircut,"

"And I think that you captured that perfectly," Blaine said with a laugh as he put down his now quiet clippers and picked up his scissors and comb, ready to start blending Kurt's freshly shorn hair into the longer layers on top. Kurt relaxed back into the chair at the feeling of Blaine's fingers pushing through his hair, pulling slightly every so often to hold onto a lock that needed to be cut.

"I could sit here and have you cut my hair every day," Kurt said, breaking the silence in the room.

"That would be counterproductive because I'd eventually cut all of your hair off and then there'd be no more haircuts for you,"

"Mmm, you're so wise," Kurt mumbled, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

"That's why you married me," Blaine said as he leaned over Kurt's shoulder for a kiss.

"That's why I married you,"

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything!<em>

_I've been a very busy bee that's for sure. Work is insane at the moment and I was also travelling, how awesome was Leaky Con this year! _

_So hopefully there's still a few of you out there that read this, if not, oh well, it was fun to write._


End file.
